The Good Candy
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: 'We just gotta go in, look around for like, two minutes, then come out and get Jett's candy. The good candy.' Halloween fic. Vampire!James.


"C'mon, guys, let's just go home, this is stupid." Logan pleaded, and Kendall smirked at him.

"Awww, is widdle Logie scared?" he taunted, making Carlos laugh into his shoulder. "C'mon, Logan, don't be a wuss. This house is probably empty. Plus, if we go in, we get all of Jett's candy. _All_ of it."

"I heard he got all the good candy," Carlos said quietly, looking to Logan. "That's why we gotta go in. We just gotta go in, look around for like, two minutes, then come out and get Jett's candy. The _good_ candy." he gave them a determined nod. Kendall nodded back, and Logan let out a shaky inhale.

"I need to get new friends," he muttered, then the three friends began making their way to the house on the hill.

"Remember, you guys stay in there for ten minutes. Then all my candy is yours," Jett smirked at them, holding up his plastic pumpkin filled to the brim with all the good candy. Carlos grinned brightly.

"Ten minutes ain't so bad, guys." Carlos said, and Kendall grinned.

"You're on, Jett. That candy will be ours." he said triumphantly, and Jo came jogging up to him in her cute little Marilyn Monroe costume, biting her red lips nervously.

"...Please be careful, Kendall," she said quietly, "Stick with Carlos and Logan. And come back to me in one piece." Kendall let out a 'pfft', giving his girlfriend a hug and a kiss to her hair.

"We'll be fine, Jo. This house is abandoned, anyway." Kendall said, and he gave Jo a huge grin. Jo gave him a nervous smile in return, and the three turned and started walking up the stairs to the house, their group of friends watching from the sidewalk, and Kendall took in a breath.

"Ready, you guys?" he asked, looking at the two boys on either side of him.

"No," Logan squeaked, and Carlos tugged on his helmet, giving it a couple pats.

"I am. Let's go," he said, and Kendall turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and the door opened with a very loud squeak.

Kendall turned on his flashlight, shining it into the dark house.

There really wasn't much in it. A chair, and a picture here and there. Kendall gave the house an unimpressed look.

"...This is it? Ten minutes will be a snap." he said, and Logan shuddered, Carlos looking around curiously.

"C'mon, let's look around." Carlos suggested, and they moved forward, moving the flashlight around. "...Oh, c'mon, Logie, stop clinging to me!"

"Sh-Shut up, man! I'm freaking out!" Logan squeaked, clinging to Carlos even harder. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Time check. How long we've been here?" Carlos pulled out his phone.

"Three minutes. Seven to go." he informed their leader, and Kendall nodded.

"Dude, check out this room," Kendall heard Carlos say, and he turned around, and his friends are gone.

"...Carlos?" he called, looking around. "...Logan? Guys?" he frowned. "...C'mon, this isn't funny! Seriously? We were supposed to stick together, you asswipes!"

Then he heard a noise.

Kendall tensed, flashing his light around.

"...H-Hello?...Carlos?"

There was a creak of the flooring.

Kendall spun around, his heart rate soaring.

"You know, it really is quite rude of you to come into my house uninvited." a voice whispered into his ear, and with a shriek and a thud, Kendall fell onto his ass, looking up to see a kid around his age in a stupid Dracula get up.

"Fuck, you asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" Kendall stood up and glared at the kid. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Are you one of Jett's goons coming to scare us out of the house so we don't get the good candy?" The kid raised an eyebrow.

"No. I live here. What the hell are you doing in my house?" I blinked.

"...Dude, stop fucking with me right now. Where are Carlos and Logan?"

"Oh, those two? They woke me up from my nap. So, I taught them a lesson." the kid grinned, revealing two bloodstained fangs. "And I'm about to do the same to you, blondie."

Kendall's heart stopped. He stuttered out a breath.

"...You...Y-You..."

"James. My name is James." he said, grinning again as he wiped his hand on his sleeve, tinting the white cloth red. Kendall swallowed thickly.

"You...You killed them?" James shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that. And you're next." James hissed loudly, lunging at Kendall.

The blonde shrieked, stumbling backwards away from the vampire, running down the hall, his flashlight lighting the way. He dashed into a room and slammed the door shut, hiding in the corner.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he heard the boy sing-song. Kendall covered his mouth as he saw James's shadow walk past the door.

Oh God. His friends were gone. That...That stupid, vile _thing_ killed them. _Oh God._

"I know where you are, Kendall," he heard him call out. "I'm just waiting for something to happen."

Then Kendall's flashlight flickered.

"Oh no, oh God, no, _please,_" he whispered desperately.

The flashlight died.

"You really are making this too easy for me." Kendall snapped his head up, seeing the vampire hovering over him, grinning.

Before Kendall could even think of running, James grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him against the adjacent wall.

"Please," Kendall wheezed, "Please let me go."

"Now, that doesn't seem fair though, does it?" James said, tapping his chin. "How come your friends get bit and you get away Scott-free? You may be cute, Kendall, but you're getting bit. Just like Logan..." his fingers trailed down Kendall's cheek, making him shudder, "And just like Carlos." his fingers stopped over his jugular, feeling the pulse there with a grin, his fangs poking out.

Then James lunged forward, his fangs plunging into Kendall's neck, and Kendall screamed.

He was going to die.

Why didn't he listen to Logan?

"They're not dead, you know," James suddenly whispered into his ear, Kendall feeling something warm and wet drip onto his earlobe. "They're looking for you. I can hear them." he felt James lick his neck, then James licked his lips. "Thanks for the food. And don't you or any of your friends come into my house ever again."

And Kendall was alone.

"Kendall? Kendall!"

Kendall groaned as Logan shook his shoulder.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos cried, and Kendall shivered as one of them rubbed at his neck. "Did that thing get you, too?"

"Yeah," Kendall finally rasped, "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's go get candy. Has it been ten minutes?" Logan laughed, and then helped him up.

"Yeah. Let's go get our candy." Carlos pulled out his cellphone.

"It's actually been fifteen minutes." he grinned. "We should get Jett's candy, AND all his friend's candy."

"We should. We totally should." Kendall grinned, and his two friends hauling him out of the house.

James watched them from the window, their blood pumping through his veins.

He turned away as Kendall clung to a young blonde girl, and he sunk back into the shadows.

A part of him kind of wished they would come back.

* * *

><p>AHHH. lame ending. um. happy halloween, you nutty kids :)<p> 


End file.
